


Runaways

by FlamingKookie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingKookie/pseuds/FlamingKookie
Summary: Minghao is a mysterious young man who lives in the forest but his budding friendship with a farmer's son begins to tear down walls and boundaries between the two.





	Runaways

Minghao stepped out of the small cave that he called home and looked out below at the farmer’s fields. His long black hair seemed to gleam in the harsh summer sun. Sweat beaded down his forehead and his neck as he checked his clothing. The rough peasant clothing was shabby, wrinkled, and dirty with the sash around his waist ready to fall apart any second. His skin had long since been kissed by long days under the sun and he no longer burned under its relentless gaze. The early autumn had betrayed the workers in the fields as a late summer heatwave had made itself known and was enjoying how much it tortured those farmers. The farmers’ wives were forced to keep the young children inside while the older children did their chores in bursts. Minghao found the weather to be perfectly acceptable as his cave was nice and cool while the streams below were swelling with fish. Every day he would climb down from his small cave and use his spear to catch one. Once it was properly cleaned and scaled he would climb back up to his cave, build his small fire, and cook it before he enjoyed the fruits of his labor typically with a cup of rice wine that he’d stolen from the local tradesman. His long black hair accentuated the sharpness of his face. While his face could appear quite thin, his body was lean but strong. He’d never been one for keeping still and his need for a new set of clothing made it evident. Despite the hardships he faced on a daily basis, he was free. He was free to do what he wished and when he wished. When he wished to go down to the village, he did. When he wished to sneak down to the village, he did. When he chose to steal from the village, he did. And steal was Minghao’s plan as he finished eating his fish and inspected the long since worn down soles of his sandals. They were useless and wouldn’t even fit him anymore. So he let out a sigh, stood up, and began to climb out of the cave towards the forest floor. He bounded over the stream easily and began to run to the village. The heat was nearly suffocating but he ignored it as he ignored most of the pain in his life. With the village only a quarter mile away from where he lived, Minghao was within the village within minutes.

The village was bustling with activity as the local merchants were passing through and selling their wares to the needy villagers. Most of the men were out in the field so almost every individual dealing with the merchants was the women, shouting and pushing for the best offers while their young children played just feet away from the chaos. Using this distraction to his advantage, Minghao slunk behind one of the houses and used it as cover to move towards one of the houses he’d never burgled. Satisfied with how empty all of the houses seemed to be, Minghao found an open window and heaved himself in with little effort. The strength of his muscles and his own natural thin frame made the act simple. He moved through with the momentum and rolled onto his feet while barely making a sound. He quickly went to scan the room but was frozen in place when he saw someone looking right back at him. The figure was young, perhaps around his age, but he was unlike anyone Minghao had ever seen before. His skin was lighter in tone than most others and his eyes were significantly rounder. They had only the slightest sharpness to them and the color was hazel. He looked so different from anyone that Minghao had ever seen before. They looked at each other, shock still keeping their bodies frozen in place, before suddenly the figure grabbed what appeared to be a club and swung at Minghao. Minghao dodged the strike and rolled across the kitchen table while the figure pursued with wild swings. One of the attacks came close but Minghao dodged it and grabbed the figure’s hand, stopping a potential follow up.

“Who are you?” the figure asked through gritted teeth. Minghao once again found himself distracted by the figure’s unusual but beautiful face. This proved a problem as it allowed the figure to drive his knee into Minghao’s stomach and push the air clean from his lungs. A heavy wheeze escaped Minghao’s lips as he stumbled back but found the air would not come to him. The figure followed up with another series of strikes with the club but Minghao avoided them as best he could. Once he stumbled out of the figure’s attack range he inhaled heavily as his lungs finally decided to cooperate. Another strike went for Minghao but Minghao finally deflected the arm with the club, knocking the weapon clear from the figure’s hand, and he followed up with a powerful front kick which sent the figure crashing back and to the ground. Minghao grabbed the club and threw it out the window before he quickly scanned for something to snag and run. He found nothing in the immediate vicinity since it appeared he’d landed in the kitchen. He cursed under his breath as the figure got back to his feet and rushed him. Minghao sidestepped him and, using the figure’s momentum against him, kicked him in the rear to send him crashing into some shelves which were behind Minghao. Minghao saw a pear. He grabbed the pear and ran for the window. Just as he was about to clear through the window frame he felt a hand grab him by the neck of his shirt, tearing it open to expose his shoulder. He hissed in pain as the figure held on as best he could but Minghao bit his hand hard. The figure withdrew his hand with a yelp of pain and Minghao rolled out of the window instinctively. He landed hard on the ground with a groan, pear still in his hand, and he stumbled to his feet as he retreated to the forest and towards home. The run back was significantly tougher than his run to the village but he still managed it quite quickly. Once he quickly checked if he was followed, he scaled the cliff and returned to his small cave. He grunted as he found his little resting spot and sat down to observe the pear. It was ripe. He took a bite. It was sweet. He allowed a smile. It had been a long time since he’d had some fruit. As he chewed he winced as he felt his side and removed his shirt to see that a dark bruise was already forming by his ribs. He also checked the condition of his shirt but deemed it was almost useless. He put it back on but the neck had been torn open so much that it either showed his collarbones or would fall down one of his shoulders. A new shirt was on the list. Frustrated, Minghao removed the shirt once more and tossed it into a corner. He’d steal one tomorrow from one of the merchants. Once he finished the pear he tossed the core into the ashes of his little fire pit and lay down to sleep.

Minghao’s dreams were disturbed by some unusual sounds. He awoke to hear what sounded like a distant voice muttering to itself. He sat up and heard what sounded like someone climbing to his cave. Quickly, he grabbed his nunchaku from his bag and prepared to defend himself. As expected, a head of brown hair revealed itself as the figure heaved himself into the cave with great effort. Minghao shuffled forward slightly, nunchaku ready to strike at a moment’s notice. The figure rolled over and seemed shocked that Minghao was not only awake but also armed. Strapped to the figure’s belt was the same club which had been used to harass Minghao earlier and Minghao could piece together what the figure’s plan was.

“How did you find me?” Minghao asked as he shuffled close enough to deal a devastating blow with the nunchaku is the figure tried anything. The figure looked at him and Minghao did his best to look past the pretty face. He could tell from the boy’s features that he was foreign but it still was shocking to him.

“I’m…I followed you…” the figure responded after a few seconds of composing himself. Minghao looked at the entrance to the cave and then back to the figure.

“Anyone else with you?” The figure shook his head. Minghao did his best to keep himself looking composed. No one had ever found him before. “W-what do you want?”

“I came to get the pear you stole…” A part of Minghao couldn’t believe it.

“You came for the pear?”

“Yeah.”

“Well…I already ate it.” They looked at each other awkwardly. Neither of them could be older than eighteen. The figure looked at the nasty bruise on MInghao’s side.

“Sorry about that.” MInghao looked down and then back at him.

“It’s…alright I guess…” The figure looked around the small cave and seemed to put together the situation. “You live here?” Minghao looked at him.

“I did. I have to leave now that you’ve found it.”

“Are you running from something?”

“No!” Minghao exclaimed as he gripped the nunchaku harder. “I just don’t like dealing with other people.” The figure looked at him.

“If you need food you could just ask. My dad would feed you for work.”

“No,” Minghao answered immediately. Unsure of what to do, neither of them made any moves or spoke for almost a whole minute. Finally it was the figure who spoke.

“I’m Hansol.” MInghao looked at him for a few moments.

“I’m…” he started but his face changed halfway through. “I’m going to get out of here but I can’t have you running back to the village telling people or they may follow me.” The boy known as Hansol’s eyes went wide.

“You’re…please don’t kill…”

“I’m not going to kill you…” Minghao sighed in exasperation. “I just can’t let you leave until I’m packed and ready to go.” They looked at each other awkwardly as Minghao then broke the look and gazed around the cave. “Umm…sit over there,” he said and motioned to the place he’d been sleeping deeper inside the cave. “And give me that stick.” Hansol slowly got to his feet and pulled the stick club from his sash to toss towards Minghao. Minghao caught it and put it into his own sash before he motioned where Hansol was to sit. Hansol listened and walked over. Hansol was wearing a long tunic with a sash around the waist, simple pants, and sandals. Other than the club it seemed Hansol was unarmed. Minghao let out a simple sigh and began to gather his things. His bag was quickly filled with all his necessities but he regretted how much he would be leaving behind. It had been quite the nice spot. He slung the bag onto his shoulders and held his nunchaku in one hand before he motioned for Hansol to get up.

“You’re going without covering your torso?” Hansol asked and Minghao looked at his indeed undressed top.

“You ruined my shirt so it would only get in the way.”

“Oh,” Hansol said and almost looked ashamed. “I’m sorry.” Minghao didn’t know what to say to that.

“It’s…alright…?”

“If you’re going to have to get up and leave at least let me get you a shirt.”

“You’ll tell people…”

“I won’t tell anyone you’re with me. It’s not like I could really stop you by the time everyone would show up.”

“Sounds like you’re talking out your ass,” Minghao admitted warily. Hansol let out a small sigh.

“Look…my mother is dead and my father despises me. I don’t have anything to really earn by turning you in.”

“You could earn your father’s approval.”

“I don’t want it.” Minghao listened to the tone and had to admit it sounded pretty genuine. He thought a moment and let out a final sigh.

“Alright. I could use a shirt, honestly.” Hansol nodded and motioned for Minghao to follow him. “But if you do anything funny I’ll hurt you.”

“Then I’ll be careful,” Hansol said and almost chuckled as he began to climb down the cliff with Minghao following close behind. The run to the village was quick and it took them less than fifteen minutes to get back to the village borders. Hansol led him towards the merchant wagons which were relatively unguarded due to the merchants having chosen to spend their time in the wine house. Hansol moved quietly while Minghao followed, nunchaku still in hand, and they moved to a particular wagon. “I saw this guy selling some good silks,” Hansol whispered as he looked around to make sure no one was watching and leapt into the wagon. Minghao followed and landed while Hansol was going through a couple of chests. “Gotta be something here…” Hansol muttered to himself before he let out a satisfied hum and pulled out a black male cheongsam jacket which was made from strong silk. He held it up to Minghao. “It may be a little big but I think it’ll work.” Minghao looked at the jacket and noticed the fine craftsmanship that went into making it. A part of him almost would feel bad taking it but he ignored that part. He took the jacket and looked through a few other chests. Once he found a matching pair of black pants and some fresh sandals, Minghao stuffed them into his bag and slung it back over his shoulders.

“Thanks…” he said breathlessly as he looked out for any possible guards but saw none. He was about to jump out of the wagon.

“Let me come with you.” Minghao looked at him confused and tried to comprehend the statement.

“What?”

“Let me come with you. I have nothing for me here.”

“Do you know anything about surviving in the wild?”

“No.”

“Know how to fish?”

“No.”

“Hunt?”

“No. But I can steal pretty good.” They looked at each other for a few moments before a smile broke across both their faces. They did their best to stifle their laughter.

“I guess I have to show you a lot then,” Minghao said before he pat Hansol on the shoulder and then leapt out of the wagon. Hansol leapt out after him and they vanished into the shadows of the dark forest together.


End file.
